A variety of membrane sensors are known in microsystems engineering. In a preferred manufacturing method for such a membrane sensor, firstly a membrane layer is applied onto a substrate, and then material is dissolved out of the substrate in order to produce a cavity beneath the membrane. Surface micromechanics (SMM) processes are typically used in this context. It is conventional, for example, to etch out the substrate material beneath the membrane region using an (isotropically) etching gas. Because of the isotropic etching process, this produces a perpendicular angle between the substrate material and membrane.